Twisted War
by love2be4gotten
Summary: Sequel to 'Twisted Deal'. "You're willing to die for your family." It wasn't a question, but rather a statement. She had such determination in her eyes, and it reminded me so much of Mizu himself, "I am." Was her response. "Very well. In exchange for your life, I'll help your family."
1. Chapter 1

**I am super excited for Pokemon Black and White 2 to come out. To prepare for it, I already chose my team that I would ev train, and of course, it ended up including a luxray and vaporeon. How could I not add these two adorable things? Haha, my favorite Pokemon are back in Twisted Deal's sequel. While I was drawing my Pokemon team, I got all hyper and wanted to do something else Pokemon related, but my DS was too far, so I decided to just start this.**

**In the last story, I made Mizu have fur like an otter because I couldn't pinpoint exactly what he had, but others informed me that he did indeed have scales. Since I already used fur in the last one, I'll make him have it in this story as well. But I'm saying this just to assure you all that I do know that he has scales, so please don't flame me for it.**

****Note: If you have not read Twisted Deal, I would suggest reading it just because, but if you don't want to, than that's ok, you won't be too lost in reading this story only. In case you haven't read Twisted Deal, Mizu is a vaporeon, Tseruki is a luxray, and they are in the middle of a war between water Pokemon and all the other types over water. **

**The war is named the Aqua- Electricum war, and Mizu and Tseruki have met before, and have a, um awkward, relationship. Well, that's all I can think of to say, onwards!**

**Mizu's POV:**

"**Gather your little friends, we'll find somewhere safe for them to live. Once we do, you can go back with them."**

It must have been a year since he spoke those words to me. This new lake was paradise for awhile. No other types bothered us, and for a moment, I thought that things were going to be ok. He kept his promise, but of course, nothing can be safe for long. The scouts had been spotted. Scouts were flying Pokemon that would search for potential lakes, and water Pokemon that could be destroyed.

My family was in danger of being killed, so I did the next best thing for them. I helped them to evolve and train to become stronger. Asera became a Marill, her mother, Bea, became a Azumarill, Heru became a Quagsire, Tyl became a Poliwrath, Sia the Starmie grew much stronger, and Mial became a Gyarados after much training.

Though even after all that, I knew it still wasn't safe for them out here. As much as it pained me, the only way they could be fully protected from the war would be to join a trainer. I disliked the trainers. They enslaved Pokemon to fight for their amusement until one or all fainted from exhaustion. But there were good trainers as well. I had seen them in the city once long ago before the war, and I wondered if they were still out there.

Every now and then, a trainer would come by to rest and possibly fish in the lake. By observing their behavior and how they interacted with their Pokemon, I decided whether or not if they were good humans or bad. Through this, I managed to part with three Pokemon from my beloved family, Tyl, Mial, and Heru. Asera was more pain stricken than I had been. Heru was her childhood friend. They had both hatched around the same time, and when Heru's mother and father were killed, Asera was there to help and become a sister to him. If it wasn't good for their protection, I would never let them go.

'Things never last, but you make the most of what you can.' These were words spoken to me years ago by my own parents. Words spoken to me when the war had begun. They had known of my wariness of the war, and the worry that I had felt for my water Pokemon friends. I was still an eevee then, but when I told them of my plan to become a vaporeon to help the water Pokemon, they turned their back on me. My mother was a flareon, my father a jolteon.

Shunned by my own family and non water Pokemon friends, even before I had used the water stone. What were they thinking then? That I myself was a traitor? That I had shamed my parents, who were just as eager to participate in this war as they were? I was my own Pokemon, I made my own decision. And if protecting the lives of my water Pokemon family meant risking my own, then so be it.

This war… it was pointless. It was started on false accusations, fueling the spirits of the types that just wanted to kill, to destroy water Pokemon who were innocent. So few were there of us these days. We were becoming extinct because of this war. How could we ever hope to win? Water Pokemon would only be seen serving the humans as slaves, despite what we truly wanted. It was up to me… up to me to decide the fate of my family. To live day by day in fear before the other types found and killed us, or to be enslaved by a trainer, but survive somehow.

"Mizu," a trembling voice called lowly. I looked to Asera, who's little head was peaking from the lake. She wasn't looking at me, but at the sky where two bird Pokemon were flying over. They hadn't spotted us yet, but that didn't mean that we were safe just yet.

"Shh, just hide in the water. It'll be alright." I reassured the Pokemon watching me. Once they had all gone into the lake safely, I stepped in myself, watching the birds pass over, not noticing us. Letting out a sigh of relief, I settled myself more comfortably in the water. If we had been spotted, those birds would immediately inform the others of our location, and then it'd be all over.

I let the others know it's safe for now, and they all crawl out warily. This was life now, it had been for seven years, going onto eight. Running, hiding, _surviving_. What the hell? How had it gotten this far without some Pokemon coming to their senses? Ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous.

**~Time Skip~**

The night had been restless, not only for me, but for the others as well. It was cold, not that it usually bothered us, but tonight, the air didn't feel right. Bea, Asera, and Sia were all in the water, slightly swimming, but more floating as they all waited for something to happen. I was doing pretty much the same, but I was laying at the water's edge as I looked into the sky for any possible threats.

My stomach growled, and three others followed suit. We were all hungry, but there was very little that we could do. Food supply was scarce for us water Pokemon, but we couldn't just give up. Maybe that was what was keeping us up at this late hour. "I'm going to go try scavenging for food, you guys stay underwater and keep hidden." I demand, and they nod.

Rising from the ground and stretching my limbs, I make my way through the trees, careful to keep my steps light and soundless. The sound of a branch snapping made me freeze, and I pressed myself against the trunk of a tree as two Pokemon passed me, neither noticing my presence. They were children, I could tell. One was a seedot, the other a zigzagoon.

I couldn't make out their genders or what they were talking about, and when they were out of sight, I continued my trek. Deeper and deeper I traveled, my nerves taut and I flinched at every little noise. While many Pokemon may have been asleep, there were still nocturnal ones that were just as strong and fearful as those in the day time.

My fur immediately stood on end when a blood curling cry rose up in the night air. What was that? I dove into the shade of a tree and crouched down low to the ground and waited silently in case any Pokemon passed by. My instincts proved correct as two bird Pokemon zoomed passed me, a Honchkrow and Mandibuzz, and I felt my blood go cold when I realized that they were heading towards our lake. Were the others in trouble? Had that sound been one of them screaming?

I jumped up from my hiding spot and ran as hard as I could, not bothering to hide myself anymore. If they were in trouble what would I do? Ignoring the rough scratches of the branches I crashed through, I focused my mind on the path, frantic to get there as soon as possible.

I smashed trhought the trees, entering the small lake clearing and dread filled my heart. Sure enough those two birds were headed here, but I only spotted one of them. Sia was desperately trying to fend off the Mandibuzz, but the large vulture was too strong for her on her own. Something was behind Sia, but her body was in the way, not allowing me to see what it was. And where was Bea and Asera? Hopefully safe in the lake.

"Sia, get in the lake," I yelled, dashing to her aid. I couldn't tell if she heard me as she continued to shoot out an ice beam at the Mandibuzz, who was seeming to only be playing with her as it flew around her. No, it wasn't playing, but rather trying to get what was behind her.

Neither were looking at me, and I took the chance to jump at the Mandibuzz, gripping its wing between my mouth and pinning it to the ground as it let out a squawk. If I let the bird go, it would either continue attacking, or it would fly away and tell others of our position. Holding onto the struggling and cursing bird with my paws, I closed my fangs around its neck, snapping it effortlessly, ending its flailing.

I felt sick to my stomach at the sound of the bone breaking, especially since I wasn't a born hunter. "Are you ok? Where are the others?" I asked Sia, pondering on what to do with the body of the bird. I couldn't leave it here, since the smell of food would lure other Pokemon to our hideout.

"I'm sorry Mizu… I tried, but… they were too strong." I looked at Sia, not understanding the low sad tone of her voice. Sorry? Tried? Did that mean? No..

"Sia, what happened where's-" the words died in my mouth when the thing behind her came into full view. The body of mama azumarill, Bea. Bile rose in my throat at the site of her mutilated body, and a choked sob forced its way out of me. It took all my strength to look away and ask about Asera.

Sia shook her head, "they took her. I snapped my head back at her in disbelief. Took her? Who? Before I could ask, she reply, "a Honchkrow." So that explained where he went, but not everything.

"Sia, what happened?" And there's such pain in her eyes, that I know just the thought of saying everything will kill her.

"We were waiting in the lake as you said, when Asera jumped out, claiming she heard someone crying. Bea, jumped out and try to stop her, but it was too late. The crying was coming from a Chatot, and as soon as it saw Bea and Asera, it let out this horrible cry, and that was when the Honchkrow and Mandibuzz came."

That explained that sound I had heard. It was signal. "The Chatot flew away, but both Honchkrow and Mandibuzz attacked Bea. I immediately jumped out and tried to help, but it was too late, Bea was already.." I waited as Sia tried to compose herself. "The Honchkrow grabbed Asera and took off before I could do anything for her, and being a vulture, Mandibuzz was trying to eat Bea. Protecting her body was the only thing I could do for her."

I hadn't even left for longer that half an hour, but I had failed in protecting my family. Bea was dead, Asera was gone, and possibly going to be eaten or tortured or both, and I would never forgive myself. "I'm sorry Sia, I shouldn't have left you guys alone." I murmured, tears falling down my face. I screwed up.

**Tseruki's POV:**

It had been a year since I had release Mizu and led him and the rest of his family to a new lake. I wondered if they were still safe. The number of water Pokemon had become so little, and nowadays, only trainers were seen with them.

With the extinction of water Pokemon, how bad would the world be affected? The trees around the lakes were the only ones that were still alive without water Pokemon to water the others. It hadn't rained in months and because of that, plants and Pokemon who relied on them were suffering greatly.

"Tseruki, focus." I glared at the Sudowoodo from the corner of my eye. If he hadn't been an essential Pokemon to the higher up Pokemon leaders, then I would have snapped his neck already. He was a rude, very demanding Pokemon, that purely enjoyed annoying the hell out of me whenever the chance arose. And since he had been appointed under my care, that was almost 24/7.

Though I was in charge of him, I hadn't even bothered to learn his name. I cared that little for him. Where did this haughty attitude come from? He had only just evolved days before. He was a weak punk kid, and the only good he did was being bait for luring out water Pokemon. Though water Pokemon that were fooled by his 'disguise' deserved to be killed if they were that idiotic.

"How much further? I'm exhausted!" The tree-like Pokemon complained, and I promptly ignored him. We hadn't even been walking that far, and already he wanted to take a break? Pathetic. Our destination wasn't too distant now, and I almost considered taking the much longer route just to make the Sudowoodo work more. Of course, we were on a time limit, so any delays making us late would only make me look bad.

I reached the meeting grounds, the Sudowoodo far away having fallen _way _behind. I spot the two others joining us today, a male Granbull named Riu and a female Sawsbuck named Nina, and note that they seem to be eager to begin right away.

"About time, do you have any idea how long we've been waiting?" Riu growled, his massive jaws grinding together in agitation. The deer agrees, and stomps her hooves in anger. The two Pokemon turn to look at the Sudowoodo barely reaching the area, and their mood elevates slightly.

"Is this the new Pokemon?" Nina asks, and already I feel a headache coming on. She's already fawning over the tree Pokemon, and he allows it, a slight blush covering his bark face. Ch, what a child.

"Introductions can come later, weren't you say wanted to start?" I interrupt, and all three of them look at me angrily, not that I cared. "Hurry up, I have places to be." I hear Nina cursing at me under her breath, but know she won't openly speak in fear of any retaliation I might show. The same for Riu, and though the Sudowoodo doesn't yet know of the anger I was capable of displaying, he seems to get a hint to not open his mouth.

"Since this is your first time, I'll explain the procedure." Riu said. The Sudowoodo nodded, and I could feel is anticipation rolling off of him. "What we're about to do is something we like to call 'Judgment.' It's where we bring any captured watered Pokemon before us, split them between us, and pry any information from them that we can. Depending on how difficult they make it is how we judge on their punishment."

"If they give the information immediately, we'll give them a quick, painless death. If they make it slightly difficult, we get to torture them until they spill. If they don't give out, then we can do whatever we please with them. That includes more torture, or eating them." Nina finished for him.

"Do you understand?" I asked him, not caring whether or not he did.

"Of course I do, I'm not an idiot." He glares accusingly at me, but I don't grace him with a response, angering him further.

"Since you understand so well, Riu and Nina will watch over you and evaluate how well you can perform." I say, not wanting to baby-sit him when I could just pass him off to someone else for awhile. "Since there are ten prisoners, I'll take five and allow you three to deal with the rest. Agreed?" I don't wait for their acceptance before motioning for five of the bird Pokemon to follow me. "I'm going more further into the forest, don't bother me."

I settle onto the ground once I feel that I'm in a respectable distance, and motion for the first bird Pokemon to bring the prisoner. Judging these water Pokemon was tedious work, and someone of my status should not have had to be doing it. But maybe there was a different reason.

"_**I don't understand why you would participate in this useless war."**_

The words Mizu had spoken to me swirled through my head. At the time, I didn't know why I was, and I still did not. Was it because I could kill Pokemon without any consequences? Was it for the power? I didn't know, but either way, I still continued my duties.

The first prisoner was a ducklett, its wings twisted so badly, I knew that even if it were to survive, it'd never be able to fly again. The ducklett was a water and flying Pokemon, and two years ago, if you were another type besides water, you were allowed to survive as long as you proved yourself useful. But the rules changed. Being even half a water Pokemon labeled you dangerous and a traitor, so now even Pokemon like this ducklett were suffering.

Sighing, I begin the questioning. The questions were supposed to basic things, how many were in you clan, where were they hiding, how many survived, those types of things. And more often, the water Pokemon easily gave this information away in hopes of a quick death. Instead of the traditional questioning, I leaned in close to the shaking ducklett, and said low so that they others would not be able to hear, "how important is your family to you?"

"V-very important." Male. I observed him, deciding that he was telling the truth and moved on.

"Would you do all that you could to protect them?"

"I w-would."

"Are you willing to die right here and now, without revealing the location of your family, or live and expose them."

"Die right here and now." The words were spoken so clearly and without hesitation. I knew that he meant it too. This young ducklett was still a child, and yet he knew what he wanted. He wanted to protect his loved ones.

The same routine was used the next four, using just those three questions, and three more answered bravely that they'd die rather than betray their families. One, a barboach, answered that he would rather survive. If the rules had been more lenient, I would have let those brave ones survive, unfortunately, with bird Pokemon watching, I killed each of them quickly and painlessly, except for the one who would betray his family.

"Bring me the last one. Do what you want with this one." A Honchkrow dropped a Marill in front of my feet before grabbing the barboach and flying away with the other five bird Pokemon, most likely to eat it. Unlike the last five prisoners, this one was the opposite of quiet. She was cursing and looked ready to cry.

I watched emotionlessly as she screamed that she'd never reveal the whereabouts of her family, how she hated everyone that was involved in the war, how her mother was now dead because of Pokemon like me, and the rest of it was drowned out by her sobbing.

"You just watch! Mizu will kill all of you!" My ears twitched at the name, but I brushed it off. Anyone could have had that name. She continued her rant, "and even an electric Pokemon like you wouldn't be able to survive! Mizu is strong! He once fought a Luxray just... like… you..?" She stopped and was looking at me closely, but her words were what had my attention the most.

Could it be? After a year, could the lake that Mizu and his family were at be discovered? There had been a Marill in his family, but this Marill looked too young to be the one from before. There had been a Azurill back then too, could this have been her? What had been her name? I had heard it once before, but back then didn't find it worth remembering.

"You're him, right? The Luxray from before?" That proved it, right? She was in Mizu's family, but if she was here, that most likely meant that the rest of them were either dead or in hiding. I couldn't bring myself to ask. "Are you?" She asked again, reminding me that I hadn't answered.

I nodded slightly, and she launched herself at me, sobbing hysterically. "You have to help them! Mizu and Sia are probably still alive at that lake, but they won't be for long and you know that! I know you have to kill me, but please help them." I was filled with slight awe at her bravado, and impressed with her selflessness. She knew she had to die, and yet she was begging for her family's life rather than her own.

"You're willing to die for your family." It wasn't a question, but rather a statement. She had such determination in her eyes, and it reminded me so much of Mizu himself.

"I am." Was her response.

"Very well. In exchange for your life, I'll help your family." I myself couldn't believe the words coming from my mouth. What was I thinking? I couldn't risk helping out the water Pokemon again. The last time had made others suspicious of me, and that was why I was stuck with the Sudowoodo now.

But I had already agreed. I couldn't allow myself to go back on my word. "Thank you." The whispered words almost flew over my head, and I nodded.

"Aren't you done yet?" I glared at the three Pokemon coming towards me, and looked back to the Marill. I had to kill her now, but knowing she was one of Mizu's family members wouldn't allow me to finish her off.

"Riu, she's given me the location of her nest. You kill her." At the frightened look on the Marill's face, I tried to mentally assure her that I wouldn't allow harm to her family. She must have understood, because she calmed down. The other three Pokemon looked at me strangely, but I ignored it.

"I'm going to deal with this one on my own. You." I looked at the Sudowoodo, "stay with them until I get back. This isn't a job for children." His eyes widened and he sputtered out his protests, saying he wasn't a child.

"Don't you think this would be a good time to have him do some fieldwork?" Nina asked, but I shook my head.

"There is a possibility of there being Swamperts and Blastoise there. If he died, I'd be the one paying for it." At the mention of there being such big water Pokemon, the Sudowoodo paled and silently agreed that he wasn't ready. Nodding, I left them, not wanting to see the Marill die.

**I guess this is going to be a multichapter type thingy. Um, well I keep having strange dreams that are quite gruesome and will involve rape, so you may have to be looking forward to another NS story. I'm not quite sure if I will write at least one of them out, but just a maybe…**

**Can you tell how different Tseruki's attitude is in this story? He's still a bit of a jerk, but is more kinder towards water Pokemon. But that niceness won't last long. He is still after all the same Luxray from the first story.**

**That's it for now. I hope this sequel is interesting enough to get you all excited, Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Second chapter of Twisted War! I seriously am stuck on all my stories, and am currently resisting the urge to type new stories instead of new chapters. I really get excited when typing my stories, especially when they are fun to write. Of course, that doesn't make them easier to type…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but how awesome it'd be if I did! XO**

**Mizu's POV:**

Just me and Sia. That's all that was left. Why, no how, did I let this happen? How could I have been so stupid? I never should have left my family alone, and now two were gone from this world forever. Our cover was blown, Pokemon now knew of our location. Which meant that we weren't safe anymore. We had to leave, but where could we go?

I needed to find Sia a trainer. It wasn't what I wanted to do, but it was the best thing for her now. Trainers didn't come here a lot, and when they did, both Sia and I agreed that they weren't the friendliest bunch. One kind trainer, just one. Four had come by, but their Pokemon looked so badly treated that I knew this was a bad trainer.

"Mizu, someone's coming." I looked to Sia, who's staring off into the woods, and hear there is in fact a rustling coming towards us.

"Hide." I command, diving after her once she gets into the lake. I listen closely to any indication that the thing entered the clearing, and there are voices. Were they Pokemon or trainers? Sia cowers behind me, and I risk a peek from the surface of the water.

A trainer, a young boy. He's resting under the shade of a tree, eating with a Pokemon. From this spot I cannot tell what kind of Pokemon it is, but it's yellow, small, and round. It jumps around its trainer in excitement, and so far this child looks as if he'd be a good trainer.

Dunking back in the water, I signal Sia to go and test the trainer. She nods nervously, jumping out from the water and attracting both the Pokemon and the trainer's attention. Upon spotting the Starmie, the boy jumps up quickly from the ground and I can tell he's interested in catching her.

They inch closer to the lake, and I see now that the Pokemon is a Mareep. Sia might have had a hard time, had it not been obvious that the Mareep was still quite young. This was always the most vital part of being captured by a good trainer. Evaluate the way they interacted with their Pokemon, if they were bad, destroy their Pokemon or run, if they were good, then fake battle and get 'knocked out' so that the trainer could throw their ball capsules. **(1)**

"Mareep, tackle!" The trainer wasted no time and neither did the Mareep, who charged at Sia. Easily dodging it, she let out a water pulse, the wave of water throwing the electric sheep back. I watched the trainer's reaction, which looked as if he was slightly agitated that his Pokemon was hit. That was a good sign. The sheep gets up and shakes off the attack, waiting for his trainers' next order.

"Thunder shock!" The Mareep let loose electricity towards Sia, and I nodded to her, hinting her to throw the battle and be captured. She obeys, allowing the electric attack to hit her. She feigns paralysis, and the boy quickly throws the ball capsule. It touches Sia, taking her inside, and the boy waited with bated breath that it would capture her. It shook momentarily on the ground, before completely stilling, indicating success.

The boy's face lights up in excitement as he dashes to the capsule, picking it up in triumph as he danced with glee with his Mareep. Possibly deciding it was enough elation for one day, the trainer packed up his belongings and called back his Mareep before leaving.

That was it. My last family member was gone. Safe, but gone. I prayed to Arceus that she would be happy with that trainer, and hopefully have a better life. The next thing to do was get as far away from this lake as possible. Other Pokemon would be here soon to scout it for other water Pokemon and I would be found and killed if I stayed here any longer. Where would I go? Where could I go? I didn't know, but one thing was sure. I needed to find a way to stop this war.

**Tseruki's POV:**

I hadn't been in this part of the forest since I left Mizu and his family here, but it had changed a lot despite just being a year. It was crawling with other types, some only other families, but many were bird lookouts, and that was probably why Mizu's family was finally spotted. It must have been quite difficult to hide from their sight for so long.

As I made my way to the lake, many scouts greeted me happily. I rolled my eyes at each of them, not caring to greet them back. I had to tread carefully here, and make sure no other Pokemon was following me. How many of Mizu's family were left? I tried to remember what the Marill had told me, and all I remembered was there being about two or three of them left.

There was a slight commotion further up ahead, and I realized that it was in the direction of Mizu's lake. Had they found them already? Was I too late? Slightly increasing my speed, I made it to the clearing, and immediately spotted four Pokemon. A Poochyena and Houndour sniffing for the whereabouts of water Pokemon, and two Hoot hoots flying above. As I entered the clearing, the four turned their attention to me.

"Sir." The Houndour acknowledged, trotting to my side. The other three Pokemon returned to their duties, ignoring me for the time being.

"What's going on here?" I asked, trying to decide whether or not the situation was bad. From what I could see, the area was vacant besides these four Pokemon.

"Our scouts were told of a family of water Pokemon living here, and two of them managed to escape. We were sent to track whatever scent was left behind, but you know how difficult that is." Indeed I did. Water washed away a Pokemon's scent, and that meant that water Pokemon didn't have a scent most of the time.

So that meant that whoever of Mizu's family was left might have escaped already, but that didn't mean that they would not get caught. There were hundreds of Pokemon out there, and it was rare for any of them to help a water Pokmeon.

"Do you have any idea how many are left?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"No, but at most there are two. A Vaporeon and a Starmie. But for all we know, they could have been caught already." Which I was afraid of.

"Carry on." I command, and walk to the small lake, sniffing around for any kind of scent. There was a mixture of scents by this water, some old, some fresh, but one stood out from them all. This was Mizu's, I was sure of it.

The bird Pokemon were only good lookouts, not trackers, and the Poochyena and Houndour were so young, they must not have even known what they were looking for. That was most likely why they were having so much trouble in tracking them down.

I looked over at the four Pokemon, watching as they searched the opposite way that the scent was coming from. If they went the wrong way, then that would be buy me some time to find where Mizu's family had gone, but I had to move fast.

"Did you find something?" The Houndour asked, trotting back to my side. He looked at me hopeful, as if finding this water Pokemon meant a lot to him. It must have been a first mission type of thing.

"No. I'll let you four continue, meanwhile I'm going to go see how other Pokemon are faring." I tell the little hound, and he nods somewhat disappointed. Hopefully this would keep them busy, and they wouldn't be able to find the right way.

Discreetly, I followed the scent that I was sure was Mizu's, leaving the lake area, and passing tree after tree. His scent was getting stronger and stronger, but pushing through the surrounding brush, I found myself a bit confused. The scent went through here, but I couldn't see how. There were dozens of Pokemon here of all types, except water, and surely seeing Mizu and a Starmie here would have brought up an alarm.

I continued on, not sure how they could have passed through here, and on further investigation, I could see a small crowd Pokemon circling around something, hushed voices going around. Had they found them before I did?

"What's going on here?" I bellow, calling for command. The Pokemon stop their whispering and straighten up when they hear and see me. I move into the circle, the Pokemon all moving aside for me.

When I see what they are surrounding, I feel both relieved, yet disgusted. It wasn't a water Pokemon, but a dragon Pokemon. A large Dragonite to be exact, and he sure as hell wasn't sleeping. There was blood pouring from where his throat had been ripped out, cuts and bruises formulating all over his body, and one of his wings was twisted in an odd angle. What had killed this dragon so brutally?

"What happened?" I asked the nearest Pokemon to me, a Stoutland.

"We're not sure. Everyone heard a commotion outside, and when we got here, we found him like this." He barked nervously. They just found him like this, with no idea of what had done it? It couldn't have been Mizu, could it? He wouldn't even eat the Pidgey I had once tried to feed him.

"Clean this up and report it to an official, I'll go investigate this." I told the Pokemon, going back on Mizu's trail. If he had done this, then I would be greatly surprised, but it also meant that he had gotten a lot stronger. Where was he now?

**Mizu's POV:**

I couldn't breathe, I had been running so fast. I had to get out of sight, and quick. When I left the lake, I got spotted by a dozen little Pidoves, and when they rose up an alarm, a Dragonite had come after me. I had never seen such a large dragon before, and I was sure it was over for me.

And it almost was. We both fought hard, but before he could strike the last blow, he began mocking water Pokemon, saying how much fun it was to tear apart little children in front of their parents, and vice versa. I had snapped, launching myself at his throat, and tearing it out, I knew that I had to get out of here before other Pokemon arrived.

So now I was running for my life, trying to hide in the shadows. It was almost night, but then the night Pokemon would come out and I was more terrified then since I knew they could see in the dark and I could not. I needed to find some type of shelter.

I scanned around the woods, hoping to find something, when a cave up ahead came into view. Zubats and Geodudes were sure to live here, and possibly even Onix and Rhydons. I would have a chance against them, if they didn't go at me in groups, and there was sure to be water in there. My tail was already quivering. I would have to risk it.

I carefully examined the inside, cautiously going inside. I didn't see or hear anything, except for a waterfall inside, proving that water was near. It was pretty dark, but there was enough light to make my way deeper and deeper inside.

Nothing came at me, and it seemed as if this cave was deserted. If that was true, then maybe I'd have a chance to survive the night in here. The sound of running water was getting closer, and soon it came into view, the liquid making my heart jump in joy.

Still vigilant, I practically crawled to the edge of the water. Nothing. I walked into the cooling liquid, the water immediately repairing the injuries I had received from the Dragonite. I drank the water fast, listening to the sounds of the cave as I did. It was too quiet, especially for a cave. Getting nervous, I immerged myself completely in the water, melting into it. I would sleep here like this tonight, and hopefully in the morning, nothing would be waiting to kill me outside.

Beginning to fall asleep, my eyes snapped open as something like a scream sounded through the cave. What was that? It wasn't a Pokemon, but it sounded quite angry. Should I go check it out? Again! The yell didn't seem to be afraid, but rather was showing its displeasure at something.

Curiosity got the better of me, and I pulled myself together before stepping out of the water. The yelling had been quite near, so they had to be somewhere around here. A low whimper fills my ears, and when I turn a corner, I see why. A male trainer, possibly a teen was yelling at his Pokemon, a Meowth, who was shaking on the floor in front of him.

"Even after all that training, why are you so useless!" The trainer lashed out, and the Meowth flinched, another cry coming from its mouth. How cruel, scaring a poor Pokemon like this. I observed the trainer, seeing that he only had two ball capsules around his belt, one was this Meowth's no doubt, the other must have been the Bayleef's, who was sitting by his trainer, seeming to enjoy the Meowth's torment. A cruel trainer produces cruel Pokemon, and it was proof right here.

"Bayleef, another razor leaf." The trainer commanded, and the Bayleef leaped to her feet, letting loose the attack as the little Cat Pokemon tried to shield himself in vain. A low growl sounded in my throat, and as the trainer laughed, I felt myself moving unconsciously.

I let loose an ice beam at the Bayleef, not enough to really hurt it, but enough to make it stop its attack. I moved in quick before the surprised trainer and Pokemon could comprehend what was happening and grabbed the ball capsules on the trainer's belt.

Jumping away fast, the trainer stared in shock as I placed the ball capsules behind me and growled, hovering over the still frightened Meowth. Without his ball capsules, he wouldn't be able to call back either of them, and that Bayleef would be destroyed if it tried to attack me.

Finally regaining sense, the trainer angrily looked at me. "Bayleef, tackle!" The Bayleef looked unsure, probably thinking about that Ice Beam, but nonetheless complied, rushing towards me. Once she was close enough, I bit into her flank, making her let out a pained cry. I tossed her back at her trainer, watching in satisfaction as she landed against the wall roughly, already in no condition to continue fighting. How weak.

"Meowth, shadow claw!" The trainer screeched, and I watched as the little Pokemon shakily got to his feet, not wanting to, but also having no choice since it was his trainer. I easily dodged it, making my way to the two ball capsules, laying forgotten on the ground. If I broke his ball capsule, would the Pokemon be free? There was only one way to find out.

I grabbed one into my mouth biting down hard onto it. My teeth were having a hard time, but finally a crack appeared into the ball. I bit down with more strength, and the whole ball fell apart. As it broke, something glowed around the Meowth's neck, almost as if it was a chain, and suddenly it looked as if it just shattered.

The trainer and Meowth looked as confused as I did, and the trainer was becoming more and more pissed. "Meowth, Dig!" The Meowth glanced at his trainer, then at me, still shaking, but he didn't move. Had it worked? "I said Dig, you useless Pokemon!" The little Pokemon shook more furiously, not making any attempt to dig, but also too terrified to run away.

I stalked towards the Pokemon, and it curled into a ball, letting out small whimpers. Grabbing the scruff of its neck, I carried him away, the trainer yelling his disapproval, but I knew he could do nothing without any Pokemon.

As I walked further and further away, I inwardly cursed myself. What was I thinking? Taking a Pokemon away from its trainer? But the way it was being treated was above cruel, and when I put him down, it shivered as it cowered away from me. I could see that the abuse wasn't only verbal, but also physical, if the bruises were any indication.

"Don't be afraid little one, I will not hurt you." I reassured him. He peeked from his paws, staring uncertainly at me.

"You're not going to eat me?" He whimpered. I almost laughed at his question. Eat the Meowth? Eat a Pokemon? Gross.

"Of course not, now come on, let's clean you up." I say, leading him to the edge of the waterfall's water. He slowly follows, unsure still. Once he's in the water, I gently wash him, rinsing away the dirt and dried blood from his body.

"You're nice for a water Pokemon. I was told that you were all evil and liked to steal little Pokemon to eat." I stared blankly at him, unsure of how to respond.

"Who told you that?" I asked, confused of such a tale.

"My momma. She said that all water Pokemon were demons that would kill anything they spotted. That's why the war was started." He knew about the war. That meant that he must have been caught recently. Would he tell the others of me, tell them where I was? This was a bad idea.

"Do you remember where your family lived? Don't you want to see them?" I asked gently, hopefully I'd be able to take him home and avoid any more confrontation.

He shook his head, "my family is gone. They were killed by that trainer." An orphan, sad. I stared at him, trying to decide what to do.

"Where do I take you then? Do you want to find others of your kind, or maybe a new, nicer trainer?" He shook his head vigorously.

"No, I don't want another trainer, or to go with strangers. Can't I stay with you?" there were tears in his eyes, and I was speechless. Why did he want to stay with me, a water Pokemon?

"I don't think that'd be a good idea. I'm going on a mission, and it is going to be dangerous." I explained to him.

"I don't care! I don't want to be alone, please!" The Meowth begged, and I wasn't sure of what to do. I didn't want to take such a young Pokemon with me, not only because it was dangerous, but also because it'd be hard to sneak around undetected. Though he could also do things I couldn't. He'd be able to talk to the others easily, or get information that I couldn't.

"Ok, but I can't promise your safety, though I will do my best to protect you." He nodded happily, holding on to me in what I guessed was a hug. "I'm Mizu."

"I'm Claude." The Meowth chirped, his tail wagging. Claude, huh? Well I guess I now had a tiny partner in this crazy mission of mine. I just hoped that I didn't get the little Pokemon killed along with me. But worrying was for later, right now I was exhausted.

**Tseruki's POV:**

The scent was gone. I don't know how, but somehow it got wiped away. Maybe because so many Pokemon had passed where he had tread that they masked it with their own scent. The night Pokemon were out now, on the look out for whatever it was that they figured that they would see.

I could hear the scuttling of tiny Ratatta feet as they searched for food or played, and their was the sound of Hoothoots and Noctowls wings as they flew above. I was starving and would need to hunt soon, but I didn't want to waste time and get more behind.

"You seem lost, can I help you?" I looked to where the voice had come from, but I didn't see any Pokemon. Was I hearing things? I shook it off and continued down the worn path. "Is that a no, kitty?

My ears pricked at the voice again. I couldn't have been losing my mind, there was someone here. "Who's there?" I growled, my fur raising at the 'kitty' remark.

"I'm here." The voice said, laughing like mad. Great, I was being followed by a lunatic. I tried to ignore it, sniffing close to the ground in hopes that I would find that scent again. "You wouldn't happen to be looking for water Pokemon, would you?" Laughter again.

"So what if I am." I huff, there was no ignoring this person.

"I might be able to tell you, if you tell me why you're looking for him." Him? Did it know I was looking for Mizu?

"I'm looking for a Vaporeon." I say, stopping and looking for the speaker.

"I know that. I'm asking what you'll do if you find him." Did he want me to say that I was going to kill him, or save him? There had to be some type of trick here. When I didn't respond, he continued, "he's such a kind Pokemon, isn't he? Not too long ago he saved a little Meowth from his abusive trainer. I wonder what he'll do now?"

He saved a Meowth from a trainer? It sounded like Mizu a lot. "Where is he?" I demanded, this wasn't getting me anywhere.

"I don't think I will tell you, kitty." The voice sounded far away this time, and I began to get a bit agitated. If he wouldn't tell me, then I would have to figure it out myself. I turned to the right, going down the path, but his voice once more stopped me. "Wrong way." A chuckle.

What was wrong with this Pokemon? Was he trying to make me angry? "Just tell me where he is." I tried to keep my voice even.

"A cave. I can show you, but what will you do to him once you find him?" Why did it care so much? I voiced my question and it was silent for moment. "Because he has an interesting plan. I think I'll join him to see how it all unfolds." He laughs once more, and stops abruptly. "But are you ally or foe to him? I wonder." His voice faded as he moved away.

It's silent once more, and I try to refocus on the matter at hand. A cave. I had to find the cave. That was where Mizu would be. But wait. What plan did Mizu have? And the Pokemon hadn't mentioned that a Starmie was with him. Did that mean that it had died? I would see once I got there.

**Mizu's POV:**

One minute, Claude and I had been sleeping peacefully, the next we had been awoken by a loud cackling sound. What had that come from? Claude shook as he hid behind me, and I scanned the cave for any threats.

"Boo!" I jumped at the voice that had come from right next to me, and swerving around, I found nothing there. What the hell was that? A laughing shook the cave walls and I was becoming as nervous as the Meowth at my feet.

Something brushed against my paw, and I growled warningly at whatever it was. Getting into attack position, I thought I saw something floating in front of me.

"I don't want to fight." It didn't? I slowly got up, unsure if it was lying or not.

"Show yourself." I said calmly, and suddenly I found myself staring at glowing orange eyes. I had to restrain myself from screaming in shock. I had never seen a ghost Pokemon before, let alone a Gengar.

"Hello." It said, a large grin on its face. I was a bit creeped out, I had to admit.

"Um… hi? And who are you?" I asked a bit nervously. Claude was holding onto my tail as it peeked out at the Pokemon.

"I am Opium. And you're Mizu and Claude." I was about to ask how he knew that when he continued, "I've been watching you for awhile now. Ever since you left that lake of yours."

"Why?" I asked hesitantly. Was he an enemy?

"Don't be alarmed. I'm just curious about you. I know of your mission." How? It continued to smile in that creepy way of his. "You have a guest." I stared blankly as he disappeared suddenly, and when I turned to look for him, I froze. Someone was coming, but this wasn't any Pokemon , this was..

"Tseruki?" I couldn't be sure, but I just had a feeling. He seemed to be watching me, unsure as well, but he stalked closer.

"Ally or Foe, which is he?" I heard being whispered in my ear. Was that Opium? His words were ringing in my head. What if he was an enemy, Tseruki or not? I crouched low, pulling the little Meowth to me.

"Mizu?" The Luxray asked, and I nodded my head, confirming his question and that he was Tseruki. "Thank Arceus, I thought you might have died." He seemed genuinely worried, but I wasn't too sure if I could trust him yet.

"So you know kitty, Mizu?" Opium asked, reappearing over me. Kitty? Tseruki was many things, but something like kitty definitely didn't describe him. I refocused on the Luxray, who in turn was glaring slightly at the Gengar.

"You must be the Pokemon that was bugging me in the forest." He growled, clearly annoyed. What was going on?

"Mizu, I'm scared." I looked down at Claude, who was digging himself into my side. I should be the one terrified. I was surrounded by three Pokemon that could have killed me any second. Not that I believed that Claude would do that, but the Luxray and Gengar were a different matter.

"Ok, explain, both of you." I growl. The two look at me, and I wait for one of them to speak.

"I'm here to take you somewhere safe, why else would I be here?" Tseruki said, looking annoyed that I didn't figure that out first. I was about to say that I didn't need to be taken somewhere safe, when the Gengar beat me to it.

"He's got bigger plans than hiding, why don't you tell him Mizu?" I had forgotten that Opium had said he knew of my plan. How did he know? I didn't speak to anyone, about it. Who would I have spoken to? And plus, it only entered my head this morning. "Tell him!" The Gengar urged, laughing as he watched amused.

"I'm going to stop the war." I say, ignoring the strange ghost pokemon. Immediately Tseruki looks at me in disbelief.

"And how will you do that?" He asked.

"I'm going to the mainland. Once there, I will destroy that leader who allowed this to happen." I stated, and the Gengar was cackling once more. Did he think I was crazy as much as I thought _he_ was?

"You're insane! Do you expect to waltz in there alone and be able to kill hundreds of Pokemon just like that?""I'm going to help!" Claude says bravely, stepping out from under me.

"And what good will a kitten do?" He scuffed, glaring at the little Meowth.

"I will also be helping, as I've told you before." Opium says to him, and I look at him shocked. He planned to help too? "It'll be interesting." He replies, winking at me.

"You're all insane. This isn't a game, and you know that Mizu."

"I do, but I can't allow water Pokemon to die anymore. You realize how unfair it is too, don't you?" I plead, trying to make him understand, but he just shakes his head.

"I won't allow you to go." He snarled, crouching low in preparation to attack. He wasn't allowing me to go? He wasn't the boss of me! I didn't have to listen to what he said. If he wanted a fight, then fine. I'd give him one.

**(1) Lol, ball capsules. I figured that Mizu wouldn't know it was a Pokeball, since he's never had an actual encounter with one or had a trainer. Oh, and didn't anyone else think it was funny about how many times ball capsule was typed during Claude's rescue? I couldn't stop laughing! XD**

**A small note: As said before, Mizu and Tseruki are actually on my Pokemon team, and so is Opium and Claude, though I don't use Meowth often anymore. You'll see the two others soon, but I'm not sure when. Possibly in the next chapter.**

**As you can see Tseruki is still very much protective of Mizu, but he is still a bit condescending… Haha, Opium is a fun character to write because he's like a stalker, and Claude is adorable and innocent in his own way.**

**Wah! Cliff hanger! I hate them, but this chapter was possibly wearing on. So, I hope you all liked it, and I will be working hard on the other chapters, Ja Ne for now!**


End file.
